


Не хватает воздуха

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	

Кейт Фриландер начинает понимать, что чувствует птица, насильно посаженная в клетку. Только в отличие от птицы Кейт была добровольцем. Воздуха не хватает. Вроде бы просторно, но стены будто сжимаются, словно хотят раздавить ее.

Совершенно случайно она слышит обрывки разговора о том, что Хелен Магнус с командой собираются отправиться на поверхность, чтобы поймать какого-то сбежавшего опасного абнормала. 

Опасность. Это слово заставляет ее окунуться в недавнее прошлое, вновь почувствовать предвкушение охоты и адреналин во время нее. Но это чувство — лишь слабый отголосок былого и команды, которую Кейт не видела уже несколько недель — не до того было.

Кейт не долго раздумывает — элементарно нет времени, потому что по слухам команда вот-вот уйдет. На ходу придумывает причину, потому что правду Гэррису говорить она не хочет. Он никогда не понимал ее прошлую жизнь. И вряд ли сейчас он, погруженный в выбор камней для очередного браслета, слышит хоть слово из того, что говорит Кейт.

Она бежит так быстро, как только может — некогда ждать или искать свободный транспортер. И только думает — лишь бы успеть.

Хелен улыбается, когда запыхавшаяся Кейт подбегает к ней, и крепко обнимает. Сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает биться быстрее обычного. Она скучала. И не только по команде и опасности, постоянно преследующей их. Это глубокие чувства привязанности к Хелен Магнус, рискнувшей принять ее со всеми недостатками. На краткое мгновение Кейт думает, что здесь нечто большее, но сейчас не время и не место разбираться в себе. Сначала дело.

Это подзабытое чувство свободы переполняет Кейт, и за спиной будто крылья вырастают. Спина к спине с Магнус — как давно это было? Время под землей ощущается иначе, и кажется, что прошла целая вечность.

Но все хорошее всегда заканчивается быстро. Успешно и на удивление быстро пойманный абнормал усыплен транквилизаторами. И снова Полая Земля. Но все же Кейт чувствует себя более свободной. Она знает, что может в любой момент прийти, даже просто так, и ей будут рады. Магнус будет рада. И с прощальным объятием в Кейт вновь поднимает голову червячок сомнения — правильный ли выбор она сделала? И снова не хватает воздуха.


End file.
